Please, Never Let This End
by Shadowclaw-X
Summary: Praying for something that could only be a miracle, Kyoko wishes to live a normal life with Sayaka. The world that Kyoko prays for comes true, but they are no longer magical girls, and only Homura remembers. They start off as new students, but find that Madoka, Sayaka, and Mami are just normal girls not recalling previous events before Kyoko's prayer.(Sorry for short prologue)
1. Prologue

**This is my first work of fanfiction, so I wouldn't mind criticism at all.**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no ownership of Puella Magi Madoka Magica.**

Have you ever wished you could start over? To have saved that person from a fate that shouldn't have happened? Well, I did...many times, in fact. My father, mother, sister, and her...Sayaka Miki. Her acts of justice and righteousness only made me mad. However, my old self reacted to her, as if it was a spark. Sympathy then came when I saw her starting to break down...like I did. Unfortunately, she couldn't take it any longer, and now she's a witch. It all happened right before my eyes and I didn't try to do a thing except let my mouth run. Thankfully, Homura had escaped with Madoka. Now, I had to deal with Sayaka...no, not Sayaka, but Oktavia von Seckondorff. I still couldn't kill her if I tried, for it was still Sayaka's soul. If only we could start over, live a normal life, and laugh together. "Please god" as I clasped my hands together", let everybody live the life we yearned for, a life where we had nothing but problems of a normal teen to worry about. A big of a miracle could only happen at rare times, but it was worth a try. I beg of you to let this come true, for Sayaka Miki wasn't the idiot. I, Kyoko Sakura, was the true idiot, and I want to make Sayaka truly smile again...


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Madoka Magica, but even if I could, I don't want too! Otherwise, it'll just be full of yuri (As Onee-chan says...)**

"Kyoko~! Kyoko~!" a voice, distant, yet familiar, called out to me.  
"Wake up, or I'll jump on you!" it threatened with playfulness hinted in its voice. I only turned over, laziness motivating me to ignore the annoying voice. "Kyoko?" I ignored the voice once more. Suddenly, heavy weight impacted onto my side. I gagged, as I shot up alert and angered. "What the he-!" I stopped with an abrupt pause. What I saw before me made a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow. I could only choke out her name.  
"M-Momo?" Tears started forming in my eyes. My hands held out to her trembling. I pulled her into a hug to make sure she wasn't fake, but she quickly pushed away. My little sister looked at me withe concerned eyes. "Mama! Kyoko is crying!" she yelled, running out the door, without saying another word to me. I took no mind of her last comment, and maybe I did overreacted a little bit. I wiped away my tears, and smiled brightly. I missed Momo so much, but if she's here, then could this be like heaven or something? Sayaka must be here somewhere. I guess I'll find her later.  
I observed what seemed to be my room, judging from the snack boxes in the corner. Also, the big sign on the door reading "Kyoko Sakura" made it kind of obvious. I never had a personal place just for me for a long time. I couldn't really stay in one place, considering problems with my source of money from time to time(A.K.A. The Police). There was a framed picture of my family, sitting on the table beside my bed. The background had our old church, and it looked as if it could crumble any second. In the picture, there was a nicely dressed business woman with short hair, me, Momo, Mama, and...Papa. It was good to see them smiling, but I don't recall taking the picture or even the nicely dressed woman. Maybe I should ask Momo... As if I called her, Momo walked in, looking calm as ever. "Mama told me that you have to stop trying to act sick or sad just because today's the first day of school for you. Also, hurry and get dressed. You might be late," she warned.  
When she was about to walk out the door, "Momo!" I called. She turned around abruptly standing straight up like a soldier. "Umm...do you know when we took this picture, and who this woman is?" I asked uneasily, feeling bad for startling her. She had a surprised look, but came to say, " That's before we moved, right? The woman is Junko Kaname, the one who helped Papa." Kaname? Could it be Madoka's...? Nah, it must be a coincidence. "Now hurry up and get ready for school!" Momo yelled, already out the door. There's school in heaven?  
I walked to the closet and found a many outfits, but the uniform was stuffed in the back rather aggressively. I unwrinkled the poor thing. As the uniform started straightening out, I got more anxious by the second. " No way..." I whispered when the outfit was spread out for only me to see. This was the Mitakihara Middle School uniform that the other girls wore. Could it be?!  
I rushed to the nearest window, pushing the curtains to the side. The view of Mitakihara Town was revealed before me. This can't be! I'm supposed to be dead! I was supposed to be somewhere else, but here! Everyone too, Papa, Mama, Momo...they're supposed to be dead. I wanted some answers, but I don't think get any here. It seems that they have no clue what's going on. I rushed to get my uniform on. I might find someone at school who might have noticed the change.  
I quickly walked down the stairs. Mama held out a bento to me. I nervously got hold of it. Papa was reading the newspaper as he gave me a good morning greeting. Momo was at the table eating her cereal with delight. I couldn't take it anymore. Before anything else, I ran out the door with my school bag, not slowing me down one bit.  
After about 2-3 minutes if running, I slowed down, panting hard. Tears were already running down my face. My family is alive again, so I should be happy, right? However, should I see this as a thankful present, or a sick joke that someone's playing on me? I realized I was near the school. Maybe I could get some answers.  
Would I see Sayaka again? Is she even alive like I am? If my wish actually came true, she has to be.  
I get it now! Before what happened to me and Sayaka, my wish was considered and approved! Who knew god had the heart to listen to someone like me?! "You're making a fool of yourself, Kyoko Sakura," a unmistakable voice behind me said. I suddenly realized that I was jumping around, but what caught my attention was her voice.  
"Homura!" I exclaimed. Finally!  
Someone that I really know! Who knew I would ever be so happy to see her?  
"Kyoko, please lower your voice. You are attracting attention," she told me calmly. I turned around and people were staring at me like I was a freak show. I glared at them. I hated when people wouldn't just mind their own business, but I was satisfied with the results. Some ran scared, others shrugged and continued on with their lives, and a few took no notice of me.  
"Homura, I made a wish, after you left with Madoka. Of course, not with Kyubey. Also, it was more like a prayer. Just to make it brief I think I made a new world with my wish!" I finished with a serious face, so she didn't take it as a disbelief. Thankfully, Homura looked concerned for a second. "I would like to know what you actually prayed for," she said. I guess it's reasonable that she wants to know first.  
"Well, I basically asked to live a normal life with Sayaka...and stuff..." I started, but ended in a fade.  
Homura patiently waited for more, but soon understood why I stopped. "It's not that embarrassing," she mentioned.  
"Whatever...anyway, I also said I wanted everyone(referring to our group) to live the life they wanted," I finally finished with fast pace.  
"So, you wanted everyone to have a normal life? If so, then what is a normal life to you?" This question made me confused for a second. However, when you think about it, what is normal in general? I don't even know.  
"I guess a normal life is like, you know...uh...laughing, hanging out, no witches to fight and only tests to worry about. Just any normal high school life, right?"  
Homura had a look of deep thought, then she gestured me to walk with her. "If we had normal lives as of right now, that would mean we are no longer magical girls?" I mentioned.  
Homura nodded and said, "For now, we need to get you settled into class." I almost forgot about school. I grew nervous when I started seeing more and more students walking. I can't handle too much strangers right now, and I'm hungry too. I might lash out at them.  
I looked to the school in awe as we arrived. The building had a elegant look to it, but there were was a laid back atmosphere. Students were laughing, and they looked to Homura and me as we walked into the building. I started feeling more and more uncomfortable, so I stepped closer to Homura. She knew the school, and I don't plan on getting lost either. "Hey Homura! Do you think I'll be able to see Sayaka again?" I asked eagerly. She held a finger to my lips as we arrived at the school office door. "I don't know for sure Kyoko, but I need you to wait right here. I'll be inside getting your schedule," she said.  
I watched through the window, looking at their expressions. I saw Homura say something, but the desk lady looked confused. Homura said something else. The lady nodded and handed her two pieces of paper. Homura gave the lady a farewell, and I quickly turned around.  
Homura walked out the office doors, with an extremely frustrated face. "Homura, what's wrong?"  
"Kyoko, it looks like your not the only new student, but I am as well."  
"I thought you were already enrolled into the school."  
"I thought so, but this is most likely due to your wish. I guess two transfer students in a row would make it look suspicious. However, whoever thought of this is not sharp. Two transfer students at the same time is just..." Homura started, but noticed I was standing there bored, so she stopped, thankfully.  
I took both of our schedules, and saw we had the same homeroom. Unfortunately, the rest of our classes were different. The warning bell rang, and Homura led me to our classroom. Would Sayaka be in this class? Homura confirmed it with a yes, but I wanted to see Sayaka myself. I got excited one moment, but nervous the next. What if I run off my mouth like last time? We're not magical girls anymore, so we don't have the risk of becoming a witch. I hope she forgave me.  
Homura stopped me as the teacher gave off the announcements. We waited patiently until she called us in. I looked straight ahead as I entered the classroom. I wouldn't dare looking to the side.  
Homura gave an abrupt pause and faced the class. I did the same. With what my eyes met, I couldn't control myself. "Sayaka!"  
I walked down the line up of desks, until I came to Sayaka's. Unconsciously, a grin was laid out across my face. I felt so happy at that moment. However, what she said next made my heart stop, and sank to the bottom.  
"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! School and stuff, you know how the drill goes! I'll start on the next chapter right away!**

** Sayaka-chan out!**


End file.
